


Into the Pensieve

by ScarletLady109



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fred Lives, HP: EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Some Harry Potter Bashing, Some Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletLady109/pseuds/ScarletLady109
Summary: It's been over 10 years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and its Harry's birthday! But our favourite bookworm hasn't been in Britain for over 9 years! Where did Hermione go? Why did she have to leave? And why did Harry blow up at her? Turns out, she's left a present for him, when he was ready to see it. So into the Pensieve he goes, to uncover Hermione's hidden past, and see just how much she helped Harry during the war.





	1. Clarity for Someone's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> Harry's been clueless for far too long. It's about time for him to come to grips with the past, and for him to realize just what Hermione sacrificed, and gained when she had to leave Britain.
> 
> First Fanfiction, Anything you recognize belongs to JKR. 
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are mine! Feel free to critique. I love to die inside.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Ginny's yell wakes him, along with the bed bouncing as she jumps on the bed next to him. He covers his head with his pillow, _damn it_ he thinks.

"Ginny, if it’s my birthday, why do I have to get up early? I'm the birthday boy here." He grumbled. Ginny giggled as she pulled on the blankets.

"Harry, if you wanna sleep in on your birthday, you married the wrong girl." Harry lifted the pillow, and cracked open one eye, eyeing his wife of 5 years. It had been 10 years since the Battle of Hogwarts and he thanked Merlin that Ginny and he had made it through even though they lost so many.

"Alright pain in my ass; what's the plan for today?" Harry yawned, stretching out his back, before climbing out of bed. Heading to the bathroom, Ginny chattered behind him, "Well, Mum has send breakfast over, and then she said that she has a party set up at the Burrow later tonight. I sent out the invites last week, Ron's been getting everything ready with Dad and the rest of the boys are going to be there too! The Order is also coming, along with the rest of the DA." Harry paused in shaving, glancing at Ginny from the corner of his eye. Catching his glance, she made a face at him.

"No one has heard from her in years, Harry. You would have been the first to know." Harry grunted, and finished up shaving his face before responding.

"I would be the one to find her more likely. She's hidden too well for that." Leaving the bathroom, he grabbed Ginny's hand and tugged her down the stairs, past the now cheerily painted walls of Grimmauld Place.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry had cleaned up Grimmauld Place, with help from his friends. Passing the library, he glanced in and winced. The one room in the place that had too many memories for him to comfortably step foot into. She had picked every aspect of it, expecting to be in there every day... But things had changed. Rage had destroyed the room almost 9 years ago. Ginny had tried to clean it up, but his rage at the time, had settled the wood fragments from the shelves and furniture embedded too deeply into the walls. Removal could destabilize the walls much too easily. Instead it was barren, and left unused.

Stepping into the kitchen, Harry had to laugh at all the plates covering the table.

"Molly does remember I'm not Ron right? And there are only two of us here." Ginny winked at him,

"I think she wishes we would increase that number." Harry, who had started eating, started coughing, as Ginny fell off of her chair laughing at him. Still chuckling, she got up.

"I would tell you before we did that Harry. I would like to finish the Quidditch season this year before we even get to talking about it.” They settled in, chattering about their plans for the day, and then she finished her meal, stood and kissed Harry's head, she said

"Don't forget to get dressed at some point Birthday Boy, we have to head over to the Burrow later this evening." She headed off upstairs to go shower and dress herself.

With a loud snap, Kreacher stood in front of Harry, hand outstretched with letters. "Master has mail, on his day of birth." Harry nodded and took the letters, opening them and smiling over the birthday wishes from Luna, and Neville.

 

-" _of course you know we would love to visit you Harry, but Neville is messing with some new plant he's found here in the Carpathian mountain range. It's rather resistant to being moved, which I think has something to do with the breed of Nargles that swarm-_ "

Glancing over the rest of the letter, he smiled, as he shook his head over the creatures that she was hunting.

After the Battle, Neville and Luna had come to explore the wilderness together, as the plants that Neville wanted to discover just happened to be in the areas that Luna’s rarest creatures were hiding. Wasn’t it a surprise when she and Neville had found the Crumpled Horn Snorkack, with photo evidence and everything! The newspapers had had a field day, with _Journalist of the Quibbler Discovers New Creatures!”_ Even Witch Weekly had snapped up that story, weaving fantasy between Luna and Neville’s exploration, saying who wouldn’t fall for the charms of one of the heroes from the Battle of Hogwarts? Luna and Neville has just laughed off the story, much to everyone’s surprise.

Even Ginny had mentioned once to Luna, why the two weren’t dating and Luna had just blinked at her. “Neville’s a plant silly. They have roots of course.” And then left Ginny confused and mystified by her sentence. Harry had just shrugged when Ginny looked at him saying, “I barely understand you love.”

Glancing at Neville’s letter, he saw much of the same, but of a point of view that he much more understood, if only because Neville was a guy. The plant speak still lost him once Neville got started.

-" _Luna's been looking for some exotic creature that she's certain only explores the ice caves under the mountains, so while I wish you a Happy birthday Harry, we can't leave since this is the only time of year they are visible, apparently. Good luck at the party!_ "- 

Harry reached for the last letter and winced as his fingers were shocked. Sticking them in his mouth, he peered at the writing, _Ahh, it’s from George._ he thought _Usually I get a basic hello and birthday greeting, what’s put him off his rocker this time?_ , as he reached for his wand.

While they didn't talk much after... the fiasco with Hermione, George had still sent Harry a Happy Birthday letter every year. They were still business partners of course. His original investment in WWW had easily paid in dividends, espically when a shop was opened in Hogmeade, and another in the talks for Northern America. Perhaps George wanted to test something on him, he was used to it by now, Harry thought.

He waved his wand, and frowned as his detecting spell came up with nothing.

Gingerly, he reached out again to the letter, but nothing happened, so he opened up the letter.

 

_Harry._

_It's been a while. But I hope time has helped deaden rage and mistrust. If it has, you are reading this letter. If not, it's a basic Happy Birthday letter. Much as it's been for the past 8 years. I  suppose I should say sorry for the shock, but the letter reads intent, of inner most feelings, and it takes some searching to find the thought, leaving a shock feeling. As it is, I am not that sorry anyways. Your ex-resident bookworm came up with that one. It helps since this message is about her. For your birthday present, I left you memories and a penseive, which I hope with help with the hurt feelings between you two. There's a lot you don't know. And a lot that you need to see before I can tell you the last part. So walk into the library and say 'Claritate'. It's Latin for clarity. Which I hope is what you find._

_-George_

 

Written below George's words, was in another male hand.

 

_Harry._

_You treated her like crap. You may not hate her anymore, but you better have a good apology before I speak to you. She gave up a lot for us._

_-Fred_

 

Harry stared at the letter. Shocked and worried. What could he not of known? What was he missing? Why would there be a hidden spell in each of his birthday letter from the twins? And for that matter, why had Fred even wrote a letter. He'd been refusing to speak to Harry since Hermione left! Just how close did the twins get to Hermione that Fred was willing to break a 8 year silence?

Standing up suddenly, he ignored the chair he tipped over, and strode off to the library. The one room he hadn't set foot in for over 8 years. The room that had set off a chain reaction of revelations that had destroyed Hermione's life in England.


	2. There's Always A Starting Point...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry steps back into Hermione's past, memories that have been deliberately left behind. It's going to destroy a lot of Harry's preconceived notions. But the Chosen One isn't always known for thinking things through. Maybe with all the facts he will find out the plots and plans that were helping him out along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you recognize belongs to JKR. 
> 
> No Beta, so be judgy. It's my first go, I want feedback. Constructive is preferred, but anything is welcome! 
> 
> I am going to make all the memories in bold, while anything Harry is thinking just regular, because the memories are all someone else's.
> 
> Also italics will be written letters or Harry thinking.

Harry stepped into the library, glancing at the arm’s length of wood sticking out of the wall to his left before looking at where the rest of the splinters had impacted in the rest of the walls. It had been part of a bookshelf, one that Hermione had picked out herself when Harry gave her free reign. He hadn’t really listened when she went on about it, but, he supposed of what he saw before his temper got the best of him, it had worked well with the dark colours Hermione had chosen to make the library a reading nook. Clearing his throat, he raised his wand and said

“Claritate”.

Mist gathered and spiraled up from the floor in the middle of the room. A stand and a pensieve solidified, as the wood embedded in the wall to his left ripped out, sailing to hover behind it, as bottles, with silvery memories popped into existence. Harry stepped up to the memories and went to reach for a middle one, when his hand was directed to the beginning of the row. Frowning, he reached towards one of the ones further down, and once again, his hand was pushed to the beginning.Harry huffed,

“Alright already, I’ll go in order, if it really matters that much.’ The magic relented its grip on Harry’s hand, as he lifted down the first bottle. Harry looked at the bottle and realized that there were many more than just one memory inside it. The memories spiraled and shifted with the tilt of his hand, making it hard to count, but there had to be at least 4. Glancing at the rest of the bottles, he realized that there were a lot of memories to go through. He paled slightly, realizing that there was a lot more to the past than he thought. Maybe if he wasn’t as hasty…

“Too late now Potter. Just have to start and see what happens.” He grumbled to himself. Dumping in the memories, he grimaced, and then touched his face to the surface.

 

**Harry found himself in an office full of knickknacks and books, spinning around he knew it to be Dumbledore’s office. His eyes settled on Hermione and knew it must have been their 5 th or 6th year, sitting in a chair in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore was leaning forward, his arms braced on his knees. **

**“Miss Granger, I understand you have been asking Madame Pomfrey if you could learn some healing spells.”**

**“Yes Headmaster, I feel that with how things are going with Professor Umbridge” – _Ah, its 5 th then- _“ It would be advisable, I have all this spare time to study, since its mostly bookwork.”**

**“Normally I would advise a student against that Miss Granger, but since you’ve been at Hogwarts, you’ve thrived with learning. I will grant this request as long as you keep up your studies. Any slipping Miss Granger, and I am afraid I will ask Madame Pomfrey to stop.” Dumbledore warned her. Nodding her understanding, she stood and smiled, before leaving.**

The memory ended and Harry was wondering why she started with this memory when the next started.

**He noticed the dank office. Hermione was sitting across from Professor Snape with her chin up while Snape watched her over his steepled fingertips.**

**“Headmaster Dumbledore told me that you have excelled in your learning from Madame Pomfrey, and that you are looking to be taught the more obscure healing chants and how to counter the darker spells, much like the one that you received in the Ministry of Magic not long ago.”** Harry glanced at Hermione’s chest and saw the top of her scar, dark red, newly healed peaking out from her jumper. _This must be not long after Sirius…_

**\- “and she had told me that you, while not knowing the curse that was used, was able to heal the cut much easier than she would have been able to. I am thankful Professor, but I would wish to be more helpful to others, especially if something like this happens again. She also said that I was able to put aside feelings rather well, like when students came in for help who may not have wanted to be touched by one of my… lineage.” Snape and Hermione stared at each other, Snape seeming to peer into her soul, and then he clapped his hands.**

**“Very well Miss Granger. I will teach you several chants that will help. But they are draining and work better in a pair. So if you ever have to use the spells, understand that you will be powerless while they are in being used. Any one can attack you while you are focused on the chant. And you must be focused. One moment of distraction and the healing will be completely reversed. These are very advanced spells, requiring a level of power that you just might have, but you must remember that these are obscure, and by some Ministry definitions, illegal for the less trained to use. And unless you are a healer at St. Mungos, I can assure you, they are illegal. The Ministry does not want backfire when the untrained use spells beyond their power.” Hermione raised her chin even higher and nodded.**

**“Thank you Professor for this chance. I understand you are in demand from many corners.” Snape eyed her and then nodded again.**

**“But I must ask you work on Occlumency as-“Hermione cut him off.**

**“I have been training myself at it since you first taught Harry. I can hide secrets if need be Professor. I know that you must keep your status secret from many, and the Headmaster told me I should start learning if I wanted to work with you.” Snape squinted at her, and gave a grunt.**

**“Very well Miss Granger. Detention tomorrow. We will figure out a lesson plan then. Along with how to meet. I do not think even Minerva will let me give her pet student detention 2 or 3 times a week. We will figure out what will come over the summer and next year as well.”**

The memory spun away and Harry couldn’t understand why he was getting all these memories. He knew Hermione had learned healing spells, although he originally thought it was from a book. But he couldn’t skip in memories, so he figured he would just have to settle in for the ride.

 

Falling through the misty air, he dropped hard to a floor, a wet bathroom floor to be exact. Harry thinks he had been here before… Spinning around his eyes widened as he spotted Draco, bleeding out and splayed out on the floor.

**Hermione and Snape were both kneeling over his prone body, chanting and waving their wands, their voices twining perfectly, raising and falling, and as they watched the cuts were closing and the blood was siphoning off of Draco’s skin. Draco was moaning, until Hermione laid a hand on his brow, and her face became drawn and clenched her teeth, while Draco’s face became peaceful. After the cuts had sealed, Hermione and Snape cut off chanting, going to humming, before they fell silent. Draco curled up, his head in Hermione’s lap, and Snape nodded to her as he got up.**

**“I must go to Mister Potter. There must be repercussions for this. And this spell is something that he should have had no knowledge of. I must go. Will you wait until he wakes Miss Granger? Then you may go back to your dorm.” Hermione nodded and then Snape strode off. Hermione’s hand hesitated, and then she stroked his hair for a period of time. Draco began to stir, and then rubbed his cheek into her thighs, brows crinkling as he realized he wasn’t in his bed. Draco’s eye cracked open, and when he saw it was Hermione, he scoffed.**

**“Of course it’s you. Almost killed by the Chosen One, and his pet Mudblood gets to save his ass.” Draco spat. Hermione bristled, but then she just shook her head and continued running her fingers through his hair, surprised he hadn’t thrown her off. He really did have soft hair for a prat, but until he moved on his own, she was staying put. He had lost a lot of blood after all.**

**-get more than a slap on the wrist.” Hermione focused on Draco, realizing she had missed what he said. At her look of confusion, he rolled his eyes, and then repeated.**

**“He’s the Chosen One. He will skate by on this. No expulsion, not when he is supposed to save us all from Voldemort. Not that all of us are going to be saved. It’s too late for a lot of them.” Hermione’s eyes shot from where her hands where in his hair, and locked with his. At her probing gaze, Draco looked away and coughed. He attempted to sit up, propping his head on his knees, as he swayed. Hermione looked concerned, before she dug into her pocket of her robes and then offered a potions vial to Draco. As he eyed it, she softly said,**

**“It’s just a blood replenisher. Madame Pomfrey gave me a potions kit when I finished my learning in the Hospital Wing. You’ve seen me enough times there.” She pulled out a bag, much like a Muggle fanny pack. She opened it to show Draco, and it seemed he trusted her, since he threw back the potion. Hermione nodded and then tucked it back into her pockets. She stood to her feet and watching Draco warily, she hovered as he got up as well. He shifted on his feet and then nodded to her. He was almost to the door when she spoke up.**

**“I could help. If you need some. No one should be stuck where you are Draco.” He spun around and glared at her, as though he wanted to set her on fire.**

**“I don’t know what’s happening, but if you ask me Draco, I can help.” Digging in her pocket, she pulled out what looked like a coin.**

Harry leaned forward and realized that it was similar to the coins the DA had, but this one was the size of a knut.

**Draco eyed it. He reached out for it, and let it fall into his hand from hers.**

**“If you need me. To talk. To heal you. Even just to have someone in the room. Think what you want the coin to say, and it will show up for me. It works in the reverse. But I won’t ever message you unless you do so first. No one should be alone Draco.”**

The memory faded, and Harry’s mind spun. Hermione had healed Draco. She had a way to communicate with him. What was going on? This time he was deposited on the top of the Astronomy Tower. He spied Hermione leaning on the railing by herself, staring up at the night sky. He was shocked when she started talking, as though someone was listening.

**“The Draco constellation has much more depth than most people know. There are whole galaxies hidden in those stars.” Glancing behind her, she beckoned towards herself. Draco stepped out of the shadows, and leaned on the railing next to her.**

**“It’s the aftershave.” She winked. “The wind just happened to be blowing the right way. Did you want this to be another silent meeting? Are we having a yelling match today? I’m sure I can come up with something rude to call you.” As Draco shook his head, just watching her, she smiled.**

**“Tell me a secret. We can trade.” At Draco’s shocked face, her smile grew. “Safe ones Draco. Deep dark ones are for 3 a.m. wrapped in blankets where you can’t see each other’s faces. I’ll start. I hate Lavender Brown. She drives me up the wall with all the boys and makeup.” At his smirk, she pointed at him.**

**“Pansy drives me batty. She is convinced that we are going to be getting married once school ends.”**

**“Oh? I figured with the whole Pureblood thing, you would be looking at betrothal contracts since birth?” Draco’s head shook.**

**“No. The Malfoy’s are known for picking either in their last year, or just after graduation.” Bumping his shoulder, Hermione giggled.**

**“She’s trying to pre-empt that eh? I suppose she doesn’t know she’s out of the running?” Draco sneered.**

**“No. It keeps things from being a feeding frenzy in the dungeons though. A Pureblood heir with no set bride? I would be fending off love potions all day. Not that would help. Malfoys enchant all family jewelry in many ways, ever since my 5 times great grandfather was tricked by a Prewett.” At Hermione’s raised brows, he shook his head.**

**“Come on book worm, I would have thought you would remember all the Purebloods are related.” Hermione laughed again, shaking her head.**

**“I forgot. Sirius mentioned it.” Draco’s eyes settled on her.**

**“Siruis Black? Your cousin? He was Harry’s Godfather?” Draco shook his head**

**“Wasn’t he a murderer? What are you doing hanging out with those types book worm?” Hermione looked out into the night with a serious expression.**

**“Oh my, looks like there is a lot you don’t know. But that’s one of my 3 a.m. secrets. Maybe another time Draco.” Hermione looked over her shoulder at him.**

**“I was almost put into Ravenclaw by the Sorting Hat.” Draco full out laughed at that one.**

**“That one was fairly obvious bookworm. I use magic to tie my tie. I just can’t get the stupid thing to be straight.” His face straightened out and he looked seriously at her.**

**“I love my mother beyond anything. I would do anything for her. But you Hermione… You are making me question a lot of things. A lot of life.” His grey eyes were molten, drawing her in, and Hermione shook herself before she fell too deep.**

**“The night’s getting late. I can only blame Prefect rounds for so long.” She pushed away from the railing and waved at Draco, starting to turn, when he grabbed her hand. Turning around, he pulled her into him. Their eyes clashed. He raised her hand to his mouth, and lightly kissed the back of it. He rested it on his chest and Hermione took a step closer.**

**“There is so much happening and will happen book worm. Just please. Remember that. You reached out when no one else did.”**

**She leaned forward, her skin prickling in the cool air, as it blew between the two of them. His body radiated heat, drawing her in. Their breath mingled between them, eyes flickering between lips and each other’s gaze. Finally she pressed her lips lightly to his. Their eyes stayed open. Almost like they were trading secrets in that stare.**

 The memory ended there. Harry was shaken. How long had Draco and Hermione been meeting? They seemed so comfortable. He had a nickname for her! She knew his aftershave by smell! So many things from the past were clicking in his mind. Before he could make any more connections, Harry was swept into another memory.

Once again Harry was in Dumbledore’s office. Hermione, Snape and even Malfoy was there! Hermione’s face was set like she was going to battle dressed jeans and a jumper, Draco was extremely pale in black dress robes, but determined, while Snape’s face was set in anger. Snape was sitting next to Dumbledore facing off to the teens over the desk.

**“I am not an idiot, Headmaster. I have been here with Severus several times to heal your arm, but it continues to get worse. And I know what Draco has to do. I will bridge this gap, and you will save Draco, just like you saved Severus. I will not let you condemn him because of the pressure from his family. I know too many parts of this to not be able to put it together.” Hermione stated boldly.**

**“You are dying Headmaster. And Draco is set to kill you by the Dark Lord. Severus and I have been attempting to halt the curse, but you know as well as I there is little to stop it. Even Fawkes’ tears are doing little. Tell us what to do. We can come up with a plan."**

Harry’s mind was spinning. Hermione had known! She had known about Snape! About Draco! And she had lied to him! He started seething in anger, almost forgetting what was happening around him.

**Dumbledore’s face was a storm of anger. His voice lashed out like a whip.**

**“Stupid child! You have brought the enemy into the camp without even a test of loyalty!”**

**Hermione stood up and planted her hands on Dumbledore’s desk, leaning forward as she gave a sinister grin.**

**“Much like you did with Snape don't you think? But you solved that with an Unbreakable Vow didn’t you? So do the same now Headmaster. I will not stand by while you refuse to aid those who ask!”**

**Snape’s gaze shot to Hermione’s from Draco’s pale one, and a slight smirk tugged at his lips. Dumbledore and Hermione’s gazes were snapping at each other, and the power in the room swirled between them until sparks were flaring off of her hair. Dumbledore leant back in his chair, covering his eyes in strain with his withered hand.**

**“Mr. Malfoy, we will discuss this. But know if we don’t come to an agreement, you will not make it out of this office with your memories intact.” Hermione stood straight in triumph, and reached back for Draco’s hand, who shocked both men by taking it and bringing it to his lips for a kiss.**

**“Thank you, lioness. You fight, perhaps for an already lost soul. But you won this fight.”**

Harry’s mind was spinning. So much was changed with that meeting. Hermione, Malfoy, Snape! Part of a conspiracy which was much deeper than originally thought. The memory faded again, and another took place, but looked much the same. But this time the four were in front of the fire place, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt watching as Malfoy and Dumbledore kneeled in front, hands clasped, as Snape held a wand to their arms.

**“Do you, Draco Malfoy swear to work for the Order of the Phoenix, as best you can?”**

**“I will.”**

**“Do you Draco Malfoy swear to keep this evening’s plans secret, even from the Dark Lord, when he reads your mind?”**

**“I will”**

**“Do you Draco Malfoy swear to assist Harry Potter, in the defeat of the Dark Lord?”**

**“I will.”**

**With each vow, a strand of golden thread wound its way down the men’s arms. It glowed, and then faded as the last vow was said. Then they switched arms, and Kingsley and Hermione stepped up, wands replacing Snape’s as Draco spoke.**

**“Do you, Albus Dumbledore, as head of the Order of the Phoenix, swear that the Order of the Phoenix will assist in extracting Narcissa Malfoy from the Dark Lord’s grasp?”**

**“I will.”**

**“Do you Albus Dumbledore, as head of the Order of the Phoenix, swear that the Order of the Phoenix will assist in bringing down the Dark Lord?”**

**“I will.”**

**“Do you Albus Dumbledore swear that you will help me in the task the Dark Lord has set forth for me?”**

**“I will.”**

**Hermione, Snape and Kingsley all stepped forward, helping Dumbledore up off his knees, and settled him into a chair, the two men staying to chat to him, while Hermione came up to Draco, who was staring into the fire. She slid a hand into his, and brought it up to her own mouth to kiss it.**

**“It’s done. And we are going to succeed.”**

**Draco watched the flames. And his lips quirked. Turning to Hermione he reached into his pocket, pulling out a pendent. He offered it to Hermione, who took it, inspecting it. It was in the shape of a star that fit inside her palm, but as she looked closely, she could see an engraving in the back.**

**“I can’t…? It’s rather small Draco.”**

**“It’s the constellation of Draco. Each star has a spell of protection into it. It took some time and money to get it made, but I would feel a lot better if you wore it. You pulled me out of a dark spot. I want to make sure you have protection. There is one star, the tail. If you touch it, and think the word ‘Cockroach’ it’s a portkey, to a safe spot. One I set myself as Secret Keeper of. No one will find you if you need a safe haven.” Hermione laughed,**

**“My first insult for you? Clever.”**

**“The rest of the spells are mainly protection, self defense really. Please Hermione. Wear it, and keep safe. We are both high on the target list for each other’s groups.” Hermione cupped Draco’s cheek. Stroking his cheek she pressed a soft kiss on his lips, and then put on the necklace, letting it fall under her jumper.**

The memory faded again, and this time Harry found himself back in his destroyed library, clutching the empty vial, and his mind spun.

A romance with Malfoy, and Unbreakable Vow with Dumbledore, using Malfoy as a spy like Snape! 3, or 4 more people counting Kingsley, who knew that Snape killed Dumbledore at his bidding!

Eyeing the bottles still to look at, Harry was almost frightened by what else was going to be uncovered. But there was so much more he needed to know. All the answers were waiting in those bottles. All he had to do was look.


	3. Party Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There maybe memories to look at, but Ginny won't let Harry stay at home. There is a party to get to.

“Harry! I’m about ready to go to Mum’s house, if you are!” Ginny’s voice floated down the stairs her footsteps following it. Harry spun around, the empty vial in his hand. _What happened to the time? I can’t leave! There is so much to go through!_ She passed the library, and then Harry heard her feet stop. She returned to stop in front of the doorway, looking at Harry, and spying the basin, and the floating memories. Confusion flowed over her features.

“Harry what is…?”

“Hermione. It’s... It’s memories. Of Hermione. Of what was going on in the war. Ginny, there’s so much here. I don’t know what’s going on anymore. I’ve barely even started.” Ginny was frightened. The lost boy from her 1st meeting, when they were kids was looking back at her. Ginny stepped up to Harry, soothing him, as she took the vial away. Squashing her own curiosity, she took his face into her hands.

“It’s alright Harry. You can figure it all out. She’s left you all the facts. I promise that we will figure it out. But maybe now isn’t the time. At least come to my mother’s for a bit. You said you were just starting right? And you are already panicked after the first memory? So you have to give yourself a chance to think. You can’t just jump into them one after another.” She pulled Harry from the penisieve. Ignoring his protests, she pulled him down to the kitchen to the Floo.

“Harry. Look at me. You do not have to see it all now. It’s waited this long. It can wait a little while longer.” She threw down the Floo powder and shoved Harry through, crying ‘The Burrow’. Harry spun through the network, and groaned as he fell out onto the floor at the Burrow. A laugh made him look up and Harry winced as he saw Charlie.

“Still not getting a handle of the Floo Network, eh Harry?” Ginny responded as the Floo put her out behind him.

“Just can’t get his feet. Although I guess my pushing him through didn’t help. Oh Harry. I forgot about your clothes.” Ginny pursed her lips. 

“Ah, I’m sure Ron’s got some spare clothing upstairs. I can shrink them if the legs are too long.” She offered. Harry dusted off his pajamas as he stood.

“I’m not short. Ron’s just freakishly tall.”

“Oi!” Ron’s voice floated in from the kitchen. “I’m a growing boy!” Charlie called back.

“More like a black hole mate! You’re an old man.”

“If I’m an ‘old man’ what does that make you?” Ron said as he came to stand in the doorway.

“Finely aged. It’s not my fault some of us age better than most.”

Ginny laughed as she and Harry went upstairs, leaving the two boys to bicker. Pushing into Ron’s room, she started digging in his dresser, measuring it up against Harry, tossing aside the overly large clothing.

“I could just go home, it wouldn’t take long.” Harry offered. Ginny shook her head at him.  
“I know you. You will just get lost in those memories.” She dropped the clothing, and grabbed his shoulders and stared into his eyes.

“Harry. You can’t just binge watch the memories. If you do, you might do something as daft as you did 10 years ago. I am not letting you go back home until you get some space and think about what you’ve seen already. We are already here, and I insist you socialize. Go talk to the boys and even Mum. But you are not allowed back home until later.” They locked eyes, Harry finally nodding, and then turned away getting dressed in some of Ron’s trousers. Tugging on one of his jumpers, Harry laughed.

“Think I can eat enough of your mother’s food to fit in these?” He started folding up the cuffs and then cursed as they shot up, shortening in his hands. Ginny winked as she twirled her wand, and then smacked Harry’s butt as she walked past him.

“I’m off to help Mum, keep out of trouble, yeah love?”

Harry shook his head, blew his hair out of his eyes, and then followed her down the stairs, and headed through the kitchen to the back yard. Ron fell into step beside him, some cookies in his hand, as he munched on another one.

              “Alright, mate? Seem a bit off today.” He said, cookie crumbs falling out of his mouth. Harry nodded, shading his eyes as he looked out into the lawn. Bill was outside setting up the tables, while Charlie was standing against the fence, chatting with one of the twins. Harry perked up and bee-lined for them. It had to be George. Fred wouldn’t be there until the last moment. Fred avoided Harry at every chance, and was only ever here when Harry was on demand of Molly. She said that if the boys were still fighting, that was their business, but by Merlin, it wouldn’t mess up her family celebrations.

              “- broken off the tail, and so it makes it easier for collection. I’m sure I can talk to my boss, get you some scales for the testing process. But once you got it settled, you have to go through the proper channels for those.”

              “Keep the business to yourselves yeah? Auror here. Can’t be hearing of illegal practices.” Ron spoke up as Harry and himself pulled them onto the fence. Charlie winked at them, as he tossed a grin at George.

              “Oh, right of course. Well, maybe you should go help out Bill then. Then you won’t be overhearing any illegal practices.” Ron scoffed, but set off anyways. Harry watched him go, and then once he was out of ear shot he looked at George.

              “I got your letter.” George locked eyes with Harry. Nodding slowly, he spoke to Charlie.

              “Could you go help Bill Charlie?” Charlie eyed the two of them, hesitant to leave, but after a moment, he nodded. “Yup. Hey Bill! Give me one of the tables eh?” Jogging off, he whipped out his wand, and Ron’s yelp got a laugh out of him.

              “Surprised you are here then.” George said. Breaking eye contact, he looked at his brothers, and smile breaking on his face as he saw them tossing gnomes at each other. “Figured you would be busy. There’s a lot to go through.”

              “Ginny insisted. Said I needed to get some space to work through them. Do you know what’s in all of them? Why is there so many?” Harry asked. A frown covered George’s face.

              “Harry, you are known for shooting off half cocked whenever you get part of a story. She wanted to make sure that you are fully aware of what was going on. As it is, you are only just now able to see my message. It’s not my fault, now is it? I know the story. And I listened to her. You were busy. She saved my life. After the war… I wasn’t in a good place. Fred… well we owe her everything. There isn’t anything we wouldn’t do for her. And there is nothing for me to say, not until you’ve finished the memories. It explains everything. And you need to see how things happened. There aren’t that many to go through.” Harry eyed George incrediously.

              “Not that many? George there are at least 5 memories to a bottle. And there were a good 6 bottles if not more!” George shook his head.

              “Memory strands are short, or long. Depending on the memory that you were looking at. Some bottles only have one memory, but it’s a very long memory. And others are quick short memories that only last 5 minutes.”

“I can think of one night where the strand would be particularly long, since it would covered from before she started the ritual, and when she finally collapsed in my apartment. The night _Hermione_ brought me back. The night that _Hermione_ broke every law possible to save George’s life. And every chance that she had to stay in Britain, since none of her so called ‘friends’ would stand up for her.” Fred's voice spoke from behind the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't that pleased with this chapter myself. I know, I know, it's just filler. But hey! It's what I got at the moment.  
> My apartment flooded, so I have to deal with a lot of clean up, but I wanted to post this at least. 
> 
> No Beta as usual, so anything you want to call me on, go ahead! I am open to criticism!  
> Don't worry. We will get more information to come! Also, Fred! Whatttt!!! SECRETS!!


	4. Slice of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really mad about this chapter, mainly because I backed myself into a corner.  
> I am forcing myself to put Harry through a birthday party, before I can get back to the memories. I really should have made Harry ditch, but I wanted to give Harry and Ginny some happy moments before Harry got all sad and mopey about the memories.

Fred’s voice spoke from behind Harry and he spun around, almost falling off the fence, as the words fell into the stillness of the yard. All the Weasley boy’s had stopped, all looking at Harry, George and Fred. Fred was standing on the far side of the fence, apparently coming from the forest behind the house, but his words were loud and strong.

Her name hadn’t been spoken in so long. Even Molly didn’t use it. Fred and George had caused such destruction the last time when Harry refused forgive her, that it was Banned, on Order of Arthur Weasley. Arthur didn’t normally yell, but the moment he had raised his voice, the room had silenced and everyone returned home after the scolding.

“Fred.” Harry stepped down from the fence. “Looking good. I am glad that you came.” His eyebrow quirked, Fred gave a snort, and waving George to follow, stalked back into the woods. Ron and Charlie came up behind Harry, and with a hushed voice Ron asked,

“Harry, what were you talking about? You know that her name’s banned!”

“Harry that was a bad idea. You know that the twins won’t let you say anything about her that isn’t an apology.” Charlie said.

“I wasn’t trying to apol- She deserves the- I won’t. I can’t talk about it. It’s not for me to tell. I don’t even know the whole story yet.” Harry stammered out. His face flushed red, he shook off Ron’s arm and headed back to the house, ignoring Ron’s calls to him.

Throwing open the door, Harry was halted by the stream of chatter coming from the kitchen, Ginny’s laughter and Molly’s voice. He knew he didn’t want to spoil this dinner party that they had been planning for weeks. But Merlin he wished that he could just duck out. This was just frustration piled on to impatience for him right now.

Taking a minute to center himself, Harry walked into the kitchen and smiled as he watched Ginny interact with her mother. She had a dusting of flour across her cheek as the two ladies kneaded bread dough. He may be frustrated, but Ginny was always able to shake him from that mood. Ginny glanced up and saw him, before waving him over.

“Harry! Mum was just telling me that Dad and her are thinking about taking a trip for their anniversary. She’s thinking tropical. I told her that she wouldn’t be able to handle the sun. What do you think?” Harry grinned

“Ginny, I think your mother can make her own decisions, and she can always use suntan lotion.” Dropping a kiss on Ginny’s cheek, he dodged her flour covered hands as she swatted him.

“Harry, you know the rules. You have to agree with your wife.” He winked at Ginny, as he walked over to Molly.

“Ah, but the mother-in-law in charge of my birthday cake must be made happy as well.” Harry gave Molly a side hug, smiling at her as she brushed a kiss on his cheek.

“Smart boy. And since you are in here, you can help us finish up dinner prep.”

“Alright ladies. Put me to work”

 

********************************

 

The party was in full swing, Harry was spinning around the makeshift dance floor with Ginny, her laugh streaking through the air like her hair. Various couples were dancing around them as well, Bill and Fleur were nuzzling each other just at the border of the trees, Teddy and Victoire were spinning around dizzily, Arthur and Molly were swaying in place, Kingsley and Lavender were softly talking as they slowly waltzed around, while Minerva was laughingly spun between Fred and George.  
Still more people, including Charlie and Ron were standing near the buffet, eating and chatting. Harry was just glad this year hadn’t been crashed by the press.

The song changed to something slow, and Harry caught Ginny at the end of a spin, pulling her in close to sway back and forth. He propped his chin on her head as she laid it on his shoulder, wrapping their arms around each other.

“Thank you Ginny. You were right – “

“Of course I am, women are the smart ones.” She cut him off

“I did need the time to let things settle. And dinner was good. Thank you love.” He dropped a kiss on her head.

“Good. Now kiss me, and let’s go home. I want to spend time with my husband, and enjoy the last little while of his birthday in privacy.” She leered up at Harry, laughing at how quickly he blushed, and then he glanced around. Spotting Ron near the food table, he waved and mouthed “fireworks”, who grinned and shot off to George, who was dancing to Minerva. They spoke for a couple minutes, and as Minerva waved the boys off they ran off into the woods, with Fred close behind.

“Once the fireworks start, we can slip away.” Ginny smiled up at him, and before she tucked her face into his neck, pressing small kisses along it, as she whispered her plans for the evening.  
As the first firework shot up, and all eyes turned upwards with cheers from the crowd, Harry and Ginny threaded through the crowd, until they reached the forest edge and they Apparated away, the crack hidden among the fireworks being shot off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Fanfiction, Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are mine! Feel free to critique. I love to die inside.


	5. Meeting the Parents, Love, and Camping Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight morning nookie, and then Harry is off to learn more through memory diving!

Harry woke up to the birds chirping outside the window, the smell of coffee in his nose. Rubbing his eyes while sitting up, he grinned to see Ginny wearing an oversized shirt, slipping off her shoulders while she reclined across the end of the bed, a mug cradled in her hands with a smug smile across her face.

“Good morning love.” she said. “How was your sleep?”

“Hm, there was this vixen in my dreams that seemed to leave some bite marks on my shoulder, but I think I left a couple marks on her as well.” His eyes slid down to her neck, smirking at the large hickey he had left there. Ginny deliberately shifted her legs apart, and stroked the one he had left on the inside of her left thigh. Harry leaned forward, and as her eyes closed and she tipped her head back for a kiss, he plucked her coffee out of her hands.

“Wha-! Harry!” she watched bemused as he drank the rest of her coffee. He winked at her, and then pulled her forward for a kiss. They sank into each other, the empty mug falling over the side of the bed, too wrapped up in each other to care.

Harry pushed up the shirt, growling as he found knickers blocking his way. Roughly pushing them to the side he found her hot and wet.

“Barely kissed you and you are already soaked. What was going through your mind?” his fingers slid into her easily, and she gasped as his fingers scissored inside of her, stretching her out. Harry shoved up her shirt and Ginny tore it the rest of the way off, her hands sliding all over his chest. Gripping his shoulders, she pushed and they flipped over. Harry’s fingers slid out of her, and he took a hold of her hips as she laughed down at him

“Why don’t I show you?”

********************

 

When they finally got themselves out of bed, and dressed, Harry was having leftover breakfast from yesterday in the kitchen, while Ginny was perusing the _Daily Prophet_ and drinking tea. As she finished her cup, she glanced at the time and then started folding up the paper.

“I am going to go out with Fleur, she’s got some shopping to do for the kids so you will have the house to yourself. Please make sure to take some breaks, and don’t destroy anything if you learn something you don’t like alright?” Ginny stared at Harry, who glanced up, and nodded.

“I will ask Kreacher to stop me to eat later. Don’t worry. I promise to give it an open mind. I didn’t before and that’s my fault.”

Harry finished up his breakfast, and after confirming that Kreacher would interrupt him at a time between memories for food, headed upstairs to his ex-library. He stood over the basin, tipped in a bottle of memories and fell into the memories.

 **“Hermione.”** Harry found himself at Kings Cross Station, on the Muggle side of the station and watched as Hermione spun around.

**She searched around, and then ran to the end of the platform towards Draco, who was half hidden behind a pillar. She glanced back, checking to see she isn’t being followed, then pushes him behind the pillar further as she brushed kisses on his face.**

**“Draco! You shouldn’t be here! What if someone sees?” He grasped her hands, and pressed kisses on them, before holding them to his chest.**

**“Muggle repelling charms, and a couple Notice-Me-Not spells on the area. I promise we will be okay. Severus is covering for me. We convinced Himself that Severus needed help, and since I was the most qualified student, I would be staying with him for some of the summer. I can slip away to see you for small periods of time. I had to make sure you got home safe to your parents.”**

**“Draco, about that, I think I have to send them away. I haven’t told them how bad the Wizarding Word has been getting, and I’m so worried. The Order hasn’t even been saying anything about keeping them safe. I… I might have to do a Memory charm and send them away.”**

**Draco and Hermione were searching each other’s eyes, and with a small grimace, Draco spoke.**

**“How comfortable are they with magic?” Hermione’s brow crinkled, but she shrugged.**

**“They haven’t complained before. My mother is rather enchanted with the idea of charms for household chores. If I could have done magic at home I would have helped, but the Trace…” Draco reached out and gripping her necklace, he blew onto the star. It shone briefly and Hermione gazed up at him, not even fazed by the magic being done so close to her head.**

**“Same code, but it’s a Port-Key. You have to be wearing it to work. Anyone else is side-along only. Once you get home, pack up your parents and go. It’s part of my inheritance, but I am the only person who knows where it is. It’s hidden and the house elves on the property are bound to myself and the area.” Draco gripped her chin and made sure that she was looking at him.**

**“Hermione. You cannot free them. I understand that you will want to, but the moment you do, the area is not secure. House elves can go anywhere. They came from the Malfoy line, and were gifted to me. But the moment you free them, they will return to my father. Remember to tell your parents to leave their clothing in hampers, or on the floor. As long as they do not hand the clothing to the elves they will be okay.”**

**“They will take care of you and your parents. They have been told that anyone who shows up on the property by the name of Granger is to be treated as though they were myself but you have to listen to my rules.” Draco brushed away the tears in her eyes. “I promise you, I will help you in any way I can to keep you safe. You saved me Hermione. I will do the same for you.”**

**“Draco.” Her voice was soft and loving. “I never could have dreamed… Thank you. So much. You are so much more than you think you are. And I am going to spend every day we have together letting you know that.”**

The memory faded around Harry and he tapped his fingers on his thigh. She had mentioned sending her parents away, but this was… Much more than he expected. But it explained how Hermione and her parents dodged being attacked by Death Eaters before she came to the Burrow.

Harry now found himself in an upscale Muggle house that was tastefully decorated with Hermione and Draco holding hands in front of what Harry assumed was her parents around a table where tea was set out.

**“I’m sorry. You are saying we have to leave now? Because of a civil war in your world?” Hermione’s mother said. She looked like an older Hermione, but with blonde hair. Her father was obviously where her colouring came from, with glasses and a receding hair line.**

**“Mom, I am sorry I didn’t tell you before. But I knew you would try to keep me from going back to school. I couldn’t let you do that. Harry needed me. Needs me. And Draco and I would never have… Well we wouldn’t have the help of Draco right now.” Mr. Granger was eyeing Draco and spoke up.**

**“Hermione. Isn’t this that Malfoy kid you wrote us a couple of times? He wasn’t very nice from the letters you wrote. Are you certain about this?”  Hermione began to speak, but Draco interrupted her.**

**“Sir you are correct. Or at least, I am the only Draco Malfoy in the Wizarding World currently, so unless your daughter has been messing other dimensions or something, I would assume that she is the one was speaking of was me. And I was a horrid human being to your daughter.” Draco glanced at Hermione took a breath, let go of her hand and then he started rolling up his sleeve. Once the Dark Mark was in view, Hermione’s mother and father leaned forward, and as her mother reached out, the snake reared back and she stopped.**

**“What is it?”**

**“It’s called the Dark Mark. It’s a symbol, for the followers of the Dark Lord. He is a tyrant. A murderer who is convinced that non-magical people should be enslaved. Or dead. Along with anyone else that gets in his way. It won’t be easy, and it won’t be pretty the way he will destroy everything. Believe me when I say you need to go into hiding now. You are known as Hermione’s parents. They will be trying to get to you to use you against Hermione.” Hermione stroked his shoulder, bolstering him as he continued to speak.**

**“My family was involved with him the first time around. It’s shaky, depending on who is doing the asking, as to how much we were involved. But this time I was forced to take this mark last summer. It makes me a target to Hermione’s side. A foot soldier for the other. But Hermione… Hermione is everything to me. I am doing everything I can to help her. She is the best witch of our age and she’s a muggle-born. She’s shows the world that new blood is needed and should be encouraged. Old magic might be powerful, but after too long, everything gets tired and needs some revitalizing.” Hermione cupped his face, and pressed kisses on it. Hermione’s mother pressed her own hand to her mouth, as she spoke shakily to her husband.**

**“What do we do? Where do we go?”**

**“We have an idea.” Hermione spoke up. “It’s a safe house. One that only Draco or I can get to. It’s a large property.”**

**“Alright. We will do it.” Hermione’s father and mother clasped hands while Hermione and Draco smiled across the table at each other.**

The memory faded out, and Harry chewed on his inner lip. _Draco is turning out to have many more layers than expected._ He looked up to see Kreacher, alongside him.

“Oh hello.”

“Master Potter should be coming for lunch now. It’s time for food.”

“Alright Kreacher. Um. Can you pull me out of the memories? Because I’ve just been going with the flow so far.” Kreacher gripped Harry’s arm, and then they were in the kitchen with a _crack_.

Harry settled into his chair and smiled at Kreacher.

“Anything you have ready, or leftovers would be fine.”

                                                                                                  *****************************************

After lunch Harry went back upstairs, and dove back into the memories.

              **Draco was lounging in front of a fireplace, half dressed and sipping from a glass, when Hermione walked into the room wearing pjs, and a tank top. She sat in front of the vanity and started brushing out her hair.** Harry glanced around, and saw what looked like Hermione’s and Draco’s personal objects. _Apparently living together then._

**“My parents are actually liking the property, and my mother is raving about the house elves. I’m glad your library is so large. It will keep them busy, and they can always explore the garden if they get tired of the books.” Hermione started braiding her hair while still talking.**

**“They are happy so far. I thank you for helping them. And Dad said that he is happy for me finally. You seem to have won him over. So thank you. Thank you for putting the effort in.”**

**“Of course Hermione. I was raised to treat a woman properly. Now this is our last night together before you go back to the Burrow. Come spend some time with me, before we both have to go back to reality.” She finished tying off the braid and then settled herself beside him, taking his glass and sipping it. She made a face, stuck her tongue out and handed it back.**

**“I don’t know how you can drink Firewhiskey.”**

**“Acquired taste love.  Just as I am.” He kissed Hermione, and then settled back to recline on one arm.**

**“I will say that I enjoy the taste of Firewhiskey on you.” She leaned forward and kissed him again. Draco pulled her forward to straddle him, and his hands rucked up her shirt as she trailed kisses down his chest.**  Just as Harry grew uncomfortable, the memory hazed and faded

**Draco and Hermione were embracing, in front of a fence that lead away from the house where Hermione’s parents were standing watching and he laid a kiss on her forehead, holding it for a period of time.**

**“Promise me. Promise me that you will keep the pendent close. It’s your failsafe, and your safety net.” Hermione was nodding, tears building in her eyes as she choked back sobs.**

**“I promise. You promise you do what you have to, keep safe, and get Severus to help you. He is going to do everything he can to keep you alive in there.”**

**Draco nodded, and he looked back at the Grangers. Pushing Hermione at them, he stepped back to the gate, and once he was through it, Apparated away. Hermione’s shoulders slumped with tears falling down her face, while her mother crouched behind her trying to soothe her with no success.**

Harry’s own eyes were stinging, seeing how upset Hermione was. If he wasn’t sure before, Harry knew now that the two of them were in love.

The memory faded out again, and glancing around Harry noticed he was in the tent that they had been using while on the run. Hermione was bundling up in a sweater and getting herself ready for what looked like her shift on watch, while he could see himself sleeping on one of the beds. He followed her outside to replace Ron, who was wearing the locket with his arm bundled up in the sling. _Must be before he left, but not long after the raid to the Ministry._

**“Ron. It’s been quiet?” she asked. He grunted in response, and started gathering up the blanket and deck of cards in front of himself.**

**“Alright. Well, there is some mushrooms and the eggs that we found the other day to be made. Harry’s sleeping, and it doesn’t look like he’s having any nightmares so please, let him sleep. I’m really worried about the sleep he’s been getting lately.” Ron frowned darkly.**

**“Oh we want to make sure poor Harry is getting the sleep he needs right? What about my sleep? What about me Hermione?”**

**“Ron please. It’s the locket. Just let me have it, and you can go to bed.” She turned her back, settling down her blanket, and gasped as Ron grabbed her and pushed her into the tree, pressing himself into her back as he gripped her wrists.**

**“Oh I can let you have it.” Ron nuzzled his face into Hermione’s neck blatantly rubbing himself against her. Hermione’s voice turned icy as she froze in his arms.**

**“Ronald. Let me go. I am not interested in what you are trying to do here.”**

**“Come on Hermione. It’s just us out here. I know that you had a crush on me. We are in the fight of our lives. Don’t you want to have done it, at least once before we go?” Ron said huskily in her ear.**

Harry was feeling uncomfortable. After seeing Draco with Hermione, everything Ron was doing seemed to be cheap and tawdry against it. Looking at her, he could see a slight smirk on her face, but her voice was still icy as she tried to shake off Ron’s grip on her and get from between the tree and his body.

**“I have all the faith in Harry that we will get through this. And if you can’t say what ‘it’ is, I’m not sure that you are mature enough for it. And who says I haven’t done ‘it’ yet?” Ron’s shock over what Hermione had said was enough for her to wiggle out and she stood arm stretched out toward him.**

**“The locket Ronald. You need sleep. I won’t be discussing this with you again.”**

**Ron was watching Hermione with confusion, but he took off the locket, handed it to her, and went back inside. Hermione held the locket up in front of her face, and shook her head at it.**

**“You know, angering everyone is a bad idea.”**

The memory faded away around Harry and he chuckled. Leave it to Hermione to scold a goddamn Horcrux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really happy with how this chapter is going! Hermione and Draco are being cute, Harry's learning about the past, and gross Ron. Please stop.
> 
> First Fanfiction, Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are mine! Feel free to critique. I love to die inside.


	6. Rings, Rejections and Broken Souls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles got you covered boo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I had about 90% of this typed up, I slammed some buttons, got a couple scenes written up, and I'm HAPPY.  
> Seriously. I did lose my muse *nod to mlmrl, you hit it on the nose.* But It was that STUPID PARTY. I am totally not good with dialogue and spent way too much time trying to figure out what Harry was going to do at it. I like writing confrontational scenes. Or lovey-dovey stuff. But conversations? God, you gotta be kidding me.
> 
> Anyways. Off we go! Oh man. I am excited for the next few chapters.

Later that night, Ginny and Harry were sitting in the parlour watching the flames in the fireplace. Harry was resting his head in Ginny’s lap while she combed her fingers through his hair.

“I didn’t know. They hid it well. All of them actually. Although Kingsley, I’m surprised that he never said anything. Not about Hermione and Draco I mean. That’s her own secret. But about Draco helping. I mean, even Dumbledore didn’t have something left behind for us to prove that he was helping.”

“Or maybe Hermione was the one who had all the evidence. And she just couldn’t use it. Everything was such a mess after the war. I remember her ranting about trying to get into the ministry to talk to Kingsley.” Ginny mused.

“Hmm.”

“So you said they seemed to be together? Hermione and Draco?”

“Not seemed. I- I saw some very obvious signs they were together. Even living together.”

“Well. Maybe that’s where she went then? And you said that her parents were in a place that only Hermione and Draco could find. I’m sure Draco and his family have many properties like that, that they could be hiding in.” Ginny tugged on Harry’s hair, helping him sit up so she could prepare a cup of tea. “But Harry, you have to finish the memories before you can even think about finding Hermione.”

“Don’t worry. I will. I want to understand. Hermione has a lot to tell me. It’s my fault for not listening the first time. I’m going to be busy over the next few days.”

                                                          *******************

The next day, Harry found himself in front of Shell Cottage for the first memory, next to Hermione as she fought with Ron. He was gripping her one of her arms, trying to keep her from walking away.

**“No Ron! I’m tired of you babying me! I need to walk on my own. I have to have a chance to breathe without someone hovering over me! Yes. I was tortured. But I need to be alone right now.”**

**“Damn it Hermione! Why won’t you let me help you?”**

**“Ron, you are smothering me! I can’t get out of bed without you standing over me! I need space!” Ron lifted his hands off, face still angry, but spat out,**

**“Fine. I won’t help you anymore. Call someone else when you need help back.”**

**Hermione continued walking away, while Ron cussed for a couple minutes behind her, but then went inside. When Hermione noticed him gone she hurried to slip behind a dune, grasped her necklace, and was swept away. Hermione landed in the bedroom that Harry had last seen Draco and Hermione in, and flung herself onto Draco, who was sitting on the end of the bed head in his hands. Draco was shocked, falling backwards, but he choked out ‘Hermione’ before burying his teary face in her hair.**

**They were clutching each other, Draco repeating ‘I’m so sorry’ at her, while Hermione was sobbing.** Harry sank down against the wall. It had escaped his notice, but god. This would have been the worst moment for the two of them. Draco stuck in the same room, watching his girlfriend being tortured by family.

**Hermione’s sobbing started to ease, and she seemed to hear what Draco was saying finally. She sat up and her magic crackled around her hair as she fiercely whispered,**

**“NO! Don’t you dare! That wasn’t your fault! You do not get to apologize for what Bellatrix did. I don’t care that you were there. I don’t care that you couldn’t do anything. I care that you stayed safe. I know, I _know_ that if you couldn’t help in that moment, you would have found a time and place to get us out.” Draco shakily reached out, and Hermione bridged the gap, holding his hands tightly, pressing kisses to his fingers, while smiling shakily at him. **

**“God Hermione. The moment I saw you, I just… I was terrified for you.” Draco took her arm, and when he raised her sleeve high enough to see ‘mudblood’ carved into it, he started crying over it while pressing kisses all over the enflamed skin. Hermione pulled Draco’s face up and kissed him softly.**

**“It’s not your fault. I will never blame you for this, or anything that happened in that house. I love you Draco.” Draco’s eyes shot up to Hermione’s and a slight smile came up.**

**“Hermione. My brave and powerful lioness. I love you. I love you so much.” He sank down in front of her, and digging into his pocket he pulled out a ring, slipped it on her finger while he hesitantly spoke. “I swore if you still loved me, I would ask you this. I could have come up with something profound but I couldn’t encapsulate everything I feel for you more than telling you ‘I love you, and will you marry me, my lioness? You saved me. I want to show you every day just how amazing you are to me.’ ”**

**Hermione threw herself at him, and again Draco fell backwards. In between kisses and tears she kept saying ‘Yes, yes yes!’** The memory skipped and then Harry saw that they were under the covers, Hermione laying on her front, sheet pulled up to her waist; seemingly naked on top of Draco while he was propped up against the pillows bare chested, and stroking her back as they spoke quietly to each other

**“I have to leave. I may have been gone too long. Ron and Harry have been hovering.” Draco nodded and he grasped her left hand, bringing it up and kissed the ring.**

**“Now this one is an heirloom, so old magic’s in this one. There is a lot of spellwork involved with it, but it will keep you safe without completely giving away you are protected by redirecting spells or lessening the power of spells. I will have a matching one with the same set up. If you need me, just say my name while holding the ring and I will know to come. Mortal peril, that makes the ring heat up, so try to avoid that alright? Also, it’s invisible to others until you choose to share it.**

The memory phased out around Harry and he stood up, stretching as he waited for the next memory to materialize. Hermione had a whole other side, hidden while in a war. Merlin, he hated being shown how wrong he was, but he knew that it was long past time to eat some crow.

This time the memory put him in the backyard at the Burrow. Ron and Hermione were leaning against the fence, and Ron quickly trapped Hermione between him and the fence, learning forward to kiss her.

**“Ron. I told you. I’m not interested.” Hermione leaned away, putting her arms on his chest to try and keep his face from her. Ron scowled and forced himself closer.**

**“Come on Hermione! The war’s over! It’s time to celebrate and you should be happy! Childhood friends to sweethearts! It’s a great story. The press will eat it up.”**

**“Is that all this is Ron? A way to keep the press talking about you? There are more important things than your popularity and your fan club. Don’t think I haven’t seen the articles and pictures about the multiple parties you’ve been seen at.” Hermione pushed him off of her, and after getting a good distance away, she stood with her hands clenched and a scowl on her face. Ron’s voice turned pleading as he spread his hands out.**

**“Awe, ‘Mione if that’s all this is about, you know I will make you my main girl.”**

**“No Ronald. I have no interest in being your ‘main girl’. I am happy with what I have now.” Hermione argued. Ron’s face turned dark and he snarled,**

**“And what’s that? Nothing? Your books? You don’t have anything without me ‘Mione. I’m the only one who showed any interest in you. When you can’t find someone to put up with your overbearing personality, come crawling back to me and see what you will get. Maybe I will already have a main girl. Who knows” and his gaze was scathing as it flicked over Hermione. “Maybe I will take you on as a side piece. No man will want to marry you.”**

**Hermione’s eyes flared, the air around Hermione flashed dark red and sparks flickered around her hair. Ron tried to step back, but the fence caught him up before he could get far.**

**“I will say this once more to you Ronald and never again. I do _not_ have any interest in what you are offering me. Try to touch me, or kiss me in an unwanted fashion ever again, and I will make you regret ever touching me.” Ron nodded quickly and then headed off. Hermione’s shoulders slumped and she put a hand to her forehead. **

The memory faded around Harry and he frowned. Ron hadn’t ever told him of the rude things he had said to Hermione. Just that Hermione had turned him down after asking her out. When Hermione had approached him about Ron, Harry had told her ‘that’s between you and Ron, ‘Mione, and I know you will come around. He’s a nice guy.’ No wonder Hermione yelled at him for being oblivious about Ron. 

The next memory forming around Harry was still at the Burrow, but this time it was Hermione and George.

 **The fall air was crisp and the tree leaves were changing as Hermione carefully climbed up onto the fence behind the Burrow next to George. His hair was lank and greasy, eyes bloodshot and sunken in. They were blankly staring into the woods, while his lips moved soundlessly.** Harry stepped closer to the duo, trying to read his lips when Hermione reached out and laid her hand on his arm. **George jumped, almost falling off the fence before he grasped it, while his eyes turned to focus on Hermione.** Harry was shaken to see just how unfocused his eyes were. He remembers when this was. It was the fall after The Battle of Hogwarts. George had progressively sunk into a depression after the battle, and while the Weasley’s had rallied as much as they could around him, Fred had been his twin and no one could replace that.

His voice is so broken and faint Harry almost misses when George starts talking.

**“How much do you know of Wizarding Twins Hermione?” at Hermione’s questioning look, a trace of a smile appeared on George’s lips. “Brightest witch of our age and I get to teach her something.”**

**“Wizarding Twins, are one soul and two bodies. We draw magic from each other, feel most of what the other’s feeling, and can tune into each other if we are away from each other. As we age, we grow closer and end up in Triad relationships, or we are able to separate, still drawing magic from each other, but we lose some of the closeness.” Hermione hummed encouragingly, her hand rubbing George’s shoulder.**

**“Fred and I were going for a Triad. It just fit, you know? But when you are that close, and the soul halves are so closely twined around each other, when one goes, it’s as though the world loses all vibrancy. Shadows of death are everywhere. He’s waiting for me Hermione. The soul can’t last long broken into pieces while still staying sane.”**

Harry was shocked to hear this. The Weasley’s had been concerned when Fred died, but he never knew just how close George was to ending it all. But as he thought about it, Harry could understand just how insane an individual could be with their soul broken into pieces, just look at the carnage that Voldemort had left behind.

**“I am _so tired_ Hermione. My brothers have been nice. But I can’t do this without Fred. I’m broken, I feel like someone reached into my chest and stole my air. My uncles, Fabien and Gideon went through the same thing. But they had been in their early 30s when they died. Moody told us that they died like heroes, but I got Lupin to tell us-.. “his voice broke, and then steadied again, “Lupin told me that they were in a fight with 5 Death Eaters. They were known for their spellcasting you know. The speed and strength behind the two of them was better than most wizards and witches. It’s a bonus of having one soul. But then the senior Dolahov shot a spell at Fabien, no one knows what. It distracted him long enough for another to throw the Killing curse. Gideon apparently shot several Portkeys to everyone else to get the Order out, and took down the house with every Death Eater in it. Lupin said that his scream when Fabian died was heart-wrenching. Everyone couldn’t believe he did that. But _I can. I do._ And I know it’s going to happen... soon.”**

**Hermione climbed down from the fence slowly, pulling George down with her lightly. She tucked his arm into her own, walking towards the woods.** Harry felt himself being pulled along with the memory, but knew if he wanted to hear if George, he would have to keep close. Speeding up, he settled to walking behind the duo.

**“I can’t know just what you are going through George. No one who isn’t a twin will be able to. But George, I want you to do something for me before you do whatever it is you are planning alright? I have something-“ Glancing back at the Burrow, she measured the distance for anyone deciding to come out, and then turned back to George. “You know I have been helping Harry clean out Grimmauld Place’s library right? Well, I came across a book and I might have a ritual… I can’t say very much George. I need you to trust me alright? Just please. Wait two more weeks, for Samhain. I know it’s painful, and I know you are tired, but please George, for me.” They had reached a clearing in the woods, and George had been watching her with a puzzled expression, but when she asked him to wait, pain and grief flooded back in again. Hermione faced him, gripping his hands and held tight.**

**“George, I promise. If it doesn’t work, I will help you. I will help you with what you need to do. But you have to trust me. The ritual will only work on Samhain. I will need your help, with a distraction, and with the blood for the start of the ritual.” Her eyes searched his, chocolate brown steady on the faded blue ones. George gave her a wisp of a smile, and drew her into a hug. He stroked her hair, and sighed.**

**“I will stay until then. But with, or without your help, I will get back to Fred.”** Harry could see Hermione’s face, and watched as tears flooded into her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. **Her eyes widened for a moment, and George drew back from her, his voice full of confusion as he asked “Hermione, what was-?” Stepping back, he was staring down at her stomach.** Harry stepped closer to the pair, trying to see what George was apparently looking for. She just looked normal, to him. **Hermione gave a weak smile, dashing away her tears.**

**“I guess having someone else know will ease some nerves.” She slowly drifted a hand down her stomach, and as George watched, a shimmering shield around her middle faded from her stomach, showing a considerable swell. Laying her hand on the bump, she looked up at George.**

**“The baby was saying hello. It rarely get to hear anyone talking to them, so it's very excited at the moment. And before you assume anything, it’s not Ron’s.”**

The memory started to fizz out, and Harry’s hands shot to his head. She had been pregnant! And she'd been hiding the pregnancy! The sick feeling in his gut was starting to get stronger, as he remembered the rumours of the condition she had been in when she fled the Ministry after Halloween. Harry was praying that his fears wouldn't come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if anyone has done the whole George & Fred share one soul but I am like 80% certain that I've read it somewhere. It's been awhile since I've played into the Potter fanfiction pool. But I like to think that if you know the right things to do, maybe something magical can come along and save a broken heart. Twins shouldn't be separated. Its cruel and unusual punishment.  
> I hate the idea of George being alone, so you can be damn sure I will bring back Fred.
> 
> As always...  
> First Fanfiction, Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.  
> No Beta, all mistakes are mine! Feel free to critique. I love to die inside.


	7. Ritual Details and Guilt

Harry found himself in the Lovegood’s yard, following Hermione as she slowly walked to the front door past all the pumpkins growing. Eyeing her, he could now see that she was walking differently. The pregnancy must have been settling on her hips, even as she looked as slim as ever. Her glamour was back in place, just as she started knocking on the door. She smiled at Luna as she opened the door and ushering Hermione in, Luna asked her how she was doing. Harry re-examined the house as the girls traded pleasantries. The last time he had been here, he had left behind a half destroyed house, so he was glad to see that it had been rebuilt and it appeared Luna had been painting in all of the rooms. Hogwarts at night was painted in the living room, where the girls settled and Hermione smiled at the art while she was preparing tea for the two.

**“I am glad the pregnancy is going well.” Luna’s dreamy gaze was probing the air around Hermione as Luna accepted a cup of tea from Hermione. Hermione stared at Luna, shock on her face, before she shrugged. She lifted the glamour without a word, and then settled back with her own tea, stroking the side of her pregnant belly.**

**“Thank you Luna. It was frightening at first, but with some friends helping me out, I’ve had some help for the bad days.”**

**“The father must be excited. With the power of it’s aura at the moment, you will be pleased to know they will be incredibly powerful. Have you been taking care of yourself Hermione? The child’s magic will only help so much if you aren’t.”**

**“A little stressed Luna but I’m working to decrease it.”**

**“Harry and Ron aren’t helping?”**

**“They don’t know about the pregnancy. That’s a part of the stress. Ron and I got into a fight over my interest in him and… Harry sided with him. I had hoped that our friendship had reached a point where he would listen to me but he’s being stubborn. I also may have mentioned something about soul magic, and the things he said… I can’t ask him for help anymore.” Luna set aside her tea, and reached out to Hermione, holding her hands tightly.**

**“Friends can be so dumb sometimes. I think you are doing the best thing here Hermione. And even if Harry cannot see it now, he will someday. Now. What do you need help with?”**

**“Luna, I was actually hoping that I could talk to you about a spell I found. It has some… meanings that I was hoping you may clear up for me. It’s actually more of a ritual.”**

**“To bring back part of the broken soul yes? It’s a heavy ritual if I recall.”**

**“I – oh. Well. Yes, that’s the idea. It was in a book I found in Harry’s library. I’ve worked out most everything required, and George is going to help with the pureblood needed for the spell. But one of the ingredients is called ‘damu mpya’ and when I translated it, it says ‘new blood’?”**

**“Severus knows. Or at least he would know. Why don’t you ask him Hermione?”**

**“Oh well, Severus and Dra- Well he can’t come back to Britain right now. And I can’t send messages right now. The Ministry is searching for him, to try and take him to trial for the War.”**

**“Well, that’s rude. Severus took care of us, as well as he could at the time. I may not have been in the Order but I knew that he wasn’t completely bad.” Clapping her hands, Luna stood up, “Mother had some of the older books from her family tucked away. Let me see what I can find for you. What book did you find the ritual in?”**

**“Oh! I couldn’t find a title, but it had a red and green crest on the front, surrounded by silver spirals?” Luna’s face lost her dreamy look and her eyes locked on Hermione’s.**

**“I know the book. And you have to follow it exactly. Any changes, or deviations, and you risk problems. My mother made a mistake. And it cost her life. Let me just pull some of mother’s diaries and we can see if she knew what it is.” Luna helped Hermione to her feet, and walked to another room pulling Hermione with her. As they entered another sitting room, she pulled a bunch of diaries from a bookshelf. Luna made sure Hermione was settled and they opened the first book.**

The memory skipped forwards a bit, Harry could tell, because the diaries went from one side of the table to another, and a tea tray materialized by Hermione.

**“None of these books have it.” She laid her book down on the rest of them, and then laid her face on top of them tears starting to flood her eyes. “I’m going to fail George. I’m going to help him die, the Weasley family is going to hate me, and Harry is already pulling away.”**

**Luna’s hand shot out and grabbed Hermione.**

**“I have it. _damu mpya is known to be one of the more powerful ritual ingredients. On par with pureblood, the damu mpya, or the new blood can help power even the most taxing ritual. Muggle borns not taught the old ways, are not taught what they have inside themselves.”_**

**Hermione stared at Luna as grins broke across both of their faces.**

**“It’s me. I’m the last ingredient. Oh my god Luna! I have it! I have everything!” Hermione and Luna hugged each other happily. “Thank you so much Luna! It’s going to save George!” Hermione’s face fell, and she started crying, and Luna gripped her harder.**

**“I’m going to save George Luna, but I think I am going to lose everything here in the process. Harry chose Ron. I knew I wasn’t his best friend. But I had hoped that my friend would listen to me rather than condemn me.” Luna held Hermione as she sobbed.**

The memory ended there. But Harry felt as though the sobs of a lonely pregnant girl had sank into his soul, ripping it to shreds with blades of guilt. She must have been on the edge of a knife for months, trying to save George, hide her pregnancy, and trying to get Draco acquitted. And all he had to deal with at the time was what colour to paint the study.

*************

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen table across from each other, curls of steam rising from the tea cups that both were staring into. Harry had just told Ginny about the new memories, and she was thoughtfully looking into her mug.

“What did you mean, she spoke to you before?” Ginny looked up at Harry, but he was still staring into his mug. “Harry.”

“It wasn’t long after Ron’s blow up at her when she turned him down. I had sided with him over it. I told her that she was making a mistake. That Ron and her were destined." Harry's face was full of anger for himself. The words, he bit out like acid. "Sometime later, she came to me with a request. She said that I had to listen to her, so I said I would. But I was still angry about Ron. I didn’t know about how he treated her. I just knew what he told me. She started saying something about soul magic, and I snapped. I yelled at her, telling her to drop it. That if she ever spoke another word about soul magic I would go to Kingsley and get her sent to St. Mungo’s where she couldn’t tell anyone another word. I couldn’t listen to her saying anything about soul magic when all I knew about it was from when Riddle was trying to make himself immortal.”

They fell into silence again. The clock over the sink was ticking, and it was a long 15 minutes before Harry spoke again.

“I destroyed it all. She told me that I wasn’t a good friend. That when it came down to it, I was Ron’s friend and never hers. She was crying, silent tears as she told me that a friendship that was started with a lie, even if it was a lie to cover up for each other when we were kids, wasn’t a true friendship. That I wasn’t willing to help when it wasn’t life threatening or school related. She said that she was scared, when school was over that it would come down to Ron or her, and when it did, I wasn’t going to stand up for her. And she was right. I didn’t.” Ginny’s gaze was heavy on Harry. But the guilt - which had been weighing heavier, and heavier on his soul with each memory - was crushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man Harry, you are so mean. 
> 
> Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are mine! Feel free to critique. I love to die inside.
> 
> I am kinda feeling like I am rushing this chapter, so I may go back for a re-write at a later point, but I really wanna rush to the ritual. I have it basically fleshed out, just gotta touch up a few scenes and it will be good :D


	8. Minister Please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are mine! Feel free to critique. I love to die inside.
> 
> It's gonna be a bit before the next update I think, even though I made you all wait this long already and I am barely throwing you a bone (I KNOW I"M SORRY) I'm moving to another town, and packing and unpacking is going to take up a lot of time.

Harry found himself waiting outside the Minister of Magic’s office with Hermione, and watched as she fought with the secretary out front.

**“I’m sorry Miss Granger, but the Minister is busy! He’s in meetings all day, and busy with the Department heads, and with the Muggle Prime Minister!” the blonde’s tone was scathing and Hermione’s hair was standing on end as she snapped.**

**“And I told you that I needed to see Kingsley! If you would just tell him I am here, I wouldn’t be dealing with stupid idiots getting in my way!” Contempt spread across the lady’s face.**

**“The minister doesn’t have time for little girls who don’t make appointments. You throwing a hissy fit won’t help anything. If you don’t cease, I will be calling security to remove you.” Hermione’s eyes went to a slit, and sparks flared around her head as she whipped out her wand. The witch knocked her chair back, trying to get herself ready for a battle, and was surprised, as Hermione conjured her Patronus. Hermione’s otter formed, and swam through the air around Hermione.**

**“Kingsley, it’s important I see you. I’m outside your office.” Her tone was full of rage, but Hermione waited as her otter swam through the door.**

**The ladies staring contest was broken, as Kingsley’s office door swung open, and his deep voice rang out.**

**“Miss Glunt, why didn’t you tell me Hermione was here? It’s been far too long since we spoke!” His grin large, he enfolded Hermione in a hug.**

**“Oh, Kings- Minister. I was _trying_ to tell Miss Granger here that you were busy. I know just how overworked you are, from all our late night evenings together” Miss Glunt simpered. Hermione’s temper flared, the sparks in her hair brighter than before. **

**“And _I’ve_ been trying to get a meeting with you for weeks! I’ve been sending owls, and they kept being ignored.” Kingsley’s eyes swung to his secretary, and a frown crossed his face.**

**“Miss Glunt. I think we will have to re-discuss your position here at the Ministry.” Kingsley escorted Hermione into his office, closing the door on Miss Glunt’s protests and tears.**

**“Breaking more hearts Kingsley?” Hermione’s grin was sly, as the sparks in her hair faded.**

**“It’s frustrating. It’s been hard trying to find someone I can trust outside the door to do their job. I couldn’t talk you into it would I?” Hermione laughed, but shook her head sitting opposite Kingsley at his desk.**

**“Sorry Kings, I’ve got other plans in mind. But the reason I am here is important and needs to be dealt with soon.”**

**“Of course Hermione! I will try to help you out. What can I do for you?”**

**“Draco. Or more specifically, his exoneration.”**

**The tone of the room changed seriously. Hermione started pulling out vials, and paperwork from her beaded bag.**

**“I have memories, and signed witness statements from myself, Severus, and Dumbledore, along with Draco’s signed confession of anything and all that was done under his role of being a spy. All I need is your copy, and then Draco and I are requesting his trial process is closed, with no press.”**

**“Of course Hermione. It may not be as easy as you think, but I am certain with my backing we can get him home arrest at least. Which I am sure he wouldn’t mind much if he’s got you at home eh?” He threw a wink Hermione’s way and laughed over her blush.**

The memory ended there, and Harry huffed.

Well that explained why Draco wasn’t being tracked down and brought back for trial. But if Hermione was able to save Draco, he couldn’t see why Hermione wouldn’t save herself. He needed to speak to George. Or even Kingsley. Maybe that would clear up why Hermione wouldn’t stand up for herself and clear her own name, when she was willing to do the same for Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Hermione would have all the stuff to get Draco his freedom. You think she would trust just anyone with that??
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry it's just a quick chapter, I am keeping the ritual all together, unless it get's crazy long, but then I will find a good place to split it.


	9. Ritual Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the ritual, and the beginning of the split.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god! I'm back, I'm done moving, and here is the ritual part one!
> 
> Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are mine! Feel free to critique. I love to die inside.
> 
> **I know nothing about rituals, and spells from any religion. Just making stuff up really.***

**Hermione and George were in the Department of Mysteries not more than 10 feet from the veil that Sirius had fallen through. Whispers were coming from the arch, but the witch and wizard paid them no mind, knowing that if their plan worked, the whispers wouldn’t be offering them anything they couldn’t accomplish. Hermione was dressed in a silver robe, with the sleeves tied up to bare her arms while George was just wearing linen pants. Hermione pulled two brushes, a knife and two large bowls from her bag on the floor.**

**“We have to fill the bowls, and then I can start drawing the runes. It’s going to be quick, but you have to stay still.”**

Harry watched as they both cut into their wrists, making sure it flows into the bowls. _Well, that explains part of it. Blood magic, and an old ritual._

**Hermione and George watched as the bowls filled and then Hermione handed a cloth to him to press against the cut.**

**“We have to use as little magic as possible. It could interfere with the ritual. I also need as much of my magic as possible since the ritual could take a while.” George nodded, and then he sat himself down comfortably in front of Hermione. She spun her fingers around.**

**“Do a 180 George. I need you facing West, to welcome the spirits in.” George nods and does so. Hermione crouches behind George, holding his shoulder to balance herself, as she starts to draw runes on the floor from the bowl of her blood, leaving a good 3 foot distance around him as she painstakingly sketches them out. As she finishes the last rune, she steps inside the circle, and a shimmery silver dome encloses them.**

**George had settled himself cross legged, with a small disc of wood in his lap. Hermione handed him a candle, and when he balanced the candle atop it on his lap, she then handed him two more, one for each hand. Hermione quickly laid out 4 candles at each of the compass points. Starting with the Western one, she lit them, and then once she circled back to it, she tucked the lighter back into her pocket and started to draw more runes on George’s body, but using his bowl of blood this time. Hermione made sure that the runes were perfect, then circled around him, finishing up with one last rune that completely covered his back. She blew across it lightly, making George shiver, as she helped it dry.**

**When she deemed it dry, she stood, and lit the last 3 candles on George.**

**“Alright then. Take a deep breath. It starts now.” She pulled a small stick of incense out of her pocket with a small lighter and lit it.**

**Walking 3 times around the circle, clockwise humming under her breath, she then reversed and walked once around again, ending in front of George before laying the incense in front of him. She circled around him, and raised her hands towards the veil.**

**“Cernunnos, listen to our plea, as the winter solstice opens, we ask for your guidance. Use the stars, and moon to guide our walk to dis pater's realm. “**

**After a couple minutes, silver footprints appear in front of them, following the circle of runes Hermione wrote in blood on the floor, it circles clockwise 3 times, reverses for one time, then steps inside the circle. They stop in front of George and then a horned humanoid appears, crouched in front of Hermione and George. Hermione has her hands on George's shoulders, his head in front of her baby swell. It’s mouth never moved, but it’s voice was projected through the room, making the veil in the arch flutter as the voices that had been whispering constantly silenced.**

**_MORTALS DO NOT NORMALLY ASK TO TRAVEL TO DISPATER. HIS FAVOUR IS NOT HANDED OUT LIGHTLY._ **

**His eyes were pools of darkness, drawing George in, and George flinched as the God laid a hand on his brow. After a moment the god nodded.**

**_I WILL GUIDE YOU THROUGH THE DARKNESS. YOU WILL FIND YOUR PEACE ONE WAY OR THE OTHER._ **

**The figure walked out of the circle, then Hermione and George felt as if the room faded away, and their stomachs lurched, as if on the tracks leading deep into Gringott’s vaults. Hermione’s hands tightened on George’s shoulders, and then the air around them slowly became heavier. A smell of sulfur, fire and ash grew until it was so heavy that George and Hermione were gasping for air.**

**Hermione's voice spoke again, slowly and thickly, but strong.**

**“Dis pater, guardian of the underworld, chief of all the gods, we beg of your leniency and understanding. This child of Britain, this child of Prewett, and Weasley is lost without its partner. We ask for a reunion of the soul. We only wish to travel through your realm, seeking the aid of the goddess. If you could show us a sign of your favour, we would be thankful for your help.”**

**A lighter breeze went through the chamber, and George and Hermione could breathe a bit easier. George pressed himself back into Hermione's legs, for a show of support, since he couldn't move without dropping a candle. Hermione brushed her fingers over George's head in understanding, then raised her hands towards the veil again.**

**“Olwen, we beg of you, listen to the broken soul, crying for its other half. We ask for a boon, for the one called Fredrick Gideon Weasley. Weigh the good against the bad, allow us to draw back the other half of the soul. We ask for you to please bring his soul and body back, to ease the shadows that follow George Fabian Weasley in the waking world.”**

**A feminine voice rose in counterpoint to Hermione, the whisper coming from the veil loud but unrecognizable. The Veil flew straight at Hermione and George, reaching for them, but at the edge of their circle it stopped as though it smacked into a wall. George's and Hermione's eyes had widened in shock, but the circle held.**

**A tall human shaped figure in a cloak emerged from the far side of the arch, and walked along the veil, stroking it much like a pet _._**

**_WHAT YOU ARE ASKING FOR YOUNG ONES, IS A VERY LARGE BOON._ The head turned down to George and tilted.**

**_WOULDN’T YOU WISH TO BE WITH YOUR OTHER HALF? YOU HAVE THE EASIER PATH. LETTING GO IS SUCH AN EASY THING TO DO._ **

**The voice was so low and light, such a contrast to the whispering that was coming nonstop from the veil, George was shaking his head, trying to push the voice out.**

**Hermione shook in place, as she opened and closed her mouth several times, then croaked out,**

**“My lady. I apologize. We were not calling you this evening. We hoped to speak to the goddess Olwen.”**

**The hood turned towards Hermione and they stared at each other, before it reached up to its hood. Pushing it back, a feminine face was revealed, silvery hair tumbling out.**

**_YOUNG ONE. YOU’VE PROVED YOURSELF TO BE ONE OF THE STRONGEST OF YOUR AGE. I COULD GUIDE YOU INTO MAGIC THAT COULD GIVE YOU THE POWER. HOW MANY HAVE MADE YOU FEEL LESS THAN YOU ARE? I CAN SHOW YOU HOW TO CHANGE THAT._ **

**Hermione was wavering, her face changing expressions and just as she opened her mouth, George let out a small cry, and Hermione glanced down. George was looking into the darkness behind the goddess, where something was stirring in the darkness. Tears were pouring down his face, his body shaking, the flames on the candles were flickering in the wind he was creating.**

**“George!” she hissed. George's arms steadied and Hermione stroked his shoulders trying to soothe him. George's eyes shut tight and he whispered to himself over and over again. 'I’m waiting for Fred.' Turning back to the goddess, she squared her shoulders.**

**“My lady, I thank you for your offer, but I'm only here for one reason. I have to complete that before anything else.”**

**The face of the goddess shifted for a moment, and an angry crone’s face over laid it before she gave a light shrug, and walked back to the arch, the veil following her and enfolding her until she was gone. Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding, and then she pulled out her blade.**

**“I have to renew the runes. The White Lady's veil drew out a lot of the magic, and if she comes back I am worried we won’t have the power to keep her back.”**

**Hermione cut into her forearm this time, and using the knife, directed the blood to flow in the spirals already on the floor around George. George caught a glimpse of Hermione just as she finished the last rune. She was almost ghostly pale, and George worried as he saw her hand shaking as she tucked away the blade. Pressing a scrap of fabric to the cut was hard for her he could see, but she went back behind George and he couldn't see her where she was without dropping the candles or putting them out.**

**“We have to try one more time. Olwen is supposed to be easier to contact tonight. The White Lady might have just been too close to the veil where Cernunnos guided us. Just repeat the plea for Olwen. She will hear if we try again.” Hermione raised her hands again to the veil and reached out.**

**“Olwen, we beg of you, listen to the broken soul, crying for its other half. We ask for a boon, for the one called Fredrick Gideon Weasley. Torn away in war, weigh the good against the bad, allow us to draw back the other half of the soul. We ask for you to please bring his soul and body back, to ease the shadows that follow George Fabian Weasley in the waking world.”**

**This time a wind that smelled of spring flowed around them, raising Hermione's hair and ruffling George's.**

**Olwen came walking around the circle, from behind Hermione and George eyeing the runes.**

**_POWERFUL. BUT YOU ARE LOSING STRENGTH. THE CHILD IS WORRIED FOR YOU._ George reached out for Hermione, before he remembered the candle.**

**“Lady Olwen. We are thankful you heard our plea. Is it possible for you to help us?” The goddess beckoned George to the edge of the circle. When he tried to look back at Hermione, Olwen waved off George's concern.**

**_I AM HERE. PUTTING DOWN THE CANDLES WON’T SEND ME AWAY._ **

Harry noticed that Hermione was swaying slightly, blinking slumberously, but battling to stay upright. The memory started to splinter and became hazy about the edges, but his attention was pulled back to George.

**George quickly set the candles to the side of him, and walked to the edge of the circle, laying his hand into Olwen's.**

**A smirk quirked her mouth. _AH. I’VE MET YOUR BROTHER. HES A MISCHEVIOUS ONE. BUT HIS PRANKS HAVE BECOME INCREASINGLY MALICIOUS. PARTICULARLY TO YOU. THE MORE ENERGY HE PULLS, THE CLOSER YOU SLIDE TO DISPATER’S REALMS. THE POWER YOU TWO WIELD IS ENORMOUS AND IS THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU LASTED THIS LONG APART._**

**_THERE ARE 2 PATHS TO BE WALKED GEORGE. ONE YOU SINK INTO DESPAIR-_ **

The memory cut out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the line from LotR, where Lady Galadriel (sp? Too lazy to check atm) does her dark and evil queen. I just really like how she says 'despair'. Any time I see that word anywhere, that's all I hear in my head.


	10. Ritual Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Ritual, but from someone else's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything you recognize belongs to JKR.
> 
> No Beta, all mistakes are mine! Feel free to critique. I love to die inside.
> 
> **I know nothing about rituals, and spells from any religion. Just making stuff up really.***

Harry spun around, trying to find out what happened, and spotted George. He was standing in front of a mirror, arms crossed while the rest of the area around him was cloudy.

**"Harry. Hermione lost conscious here. So she asked me to supply the memory from then on. I only agreed to this because Hermione begged us. She thinks you will grow up. I don't.”**

The memory formed about Harry again, but this time Harry was in the orbit of George. Olwen reformed, holding George's hand while she continued to talk.

**_THERE ARE 2 PATHS TO BE WALKED GEORGE. ONE, YOU SINK INTO DESPAIR – AND PULL EVERYONE AROUND YOU IN A SPIRAL. YOU WILL FOLLOW YOUR BROTHER, BUT IT WILL BE A TRIAL TO DO SO. YOUR FAMILY WILL TRY EVERYTHING TO STOP YOU. YOU WILL BE PUT INTO A HEALING SLEEP. BUT THE MAGIC OF A BROKEN SOUL CAN NOT BE FIXED. YOU KNOW THIS ALREADY. THAT’S WHY YOU REFRAIN FROM USING YOUR MAGIC. BUT THE LONGER WITHOUT YOUR OTHER HALF, THE MORE DESTRUCTIVE IT WILL BECOME. EVERYTHING AROUND YOU WILL BE DESTROYED UNTIL YOU FINALLY PASS INTO DISPATER’S REALM._ **

**George shook his head.**

**“Hermione promised she would help. It won't come to that. If you don't bring Fred back, she's going to help me with a muggle drug that will put me to sleep. I mean, if you don't think we are wort- Oh. I am sorry your goddesses. I don't know how to... Hermione is the articulate one." He spun to look back at Hermione, and gasped to see her on the floor. Hermione had collapsed in the centre of the circle, her hair almost too close to the candles. George started to pull away from the Goddess, but her grip turned to iron.**

**_SHE’S FADING. THE CHILD’S MAGIC WAS ONLY ABLE TO EASE HER FALL. THE RITUAL DRAINS SOMEONE’S LIFEFORCE THE LONGER YOU ARE TALKING TO THE GODS AND GODDESSES. THERE ISN’T MUCH TIME FOR HER. YOU WON’T SAVE HER, EVEN IF YOU CANCEL THE SPELL. THE WHOLE THING WILL BE FOR NOTHING. YOU WON’T HAVE YOUR BROTHER, AND YOUR DESPAIR CLAIMS IT’S FIRST VICTIM. THE SECOND ONE AS WELL, IF THE CHILD DOESN’T MAKE IT._ **

**“Tell me what to do! I have to save her!” George cried.**

**“ _I CAN GIVE YOU YOUR BROTHER. BUT YOU BOTH WILL BE MY VASSELS. HIS LINE AND YOURS WILL HAVE MY BLESSING. BUT YOU MUST DO THE ANCIENT RITUALS AND PASS ALONG THE KNOWLEDGE._**

**“Anything!”**

**_SHE HAS THE BOOKS. GET THE SPELLS AND RITUALS FROM HER. USE THIS TO HOLD HER UNTIL YOU REACH THE ONE CALLED SEVERUS SNAPE. HER SOUL IS SLIPPING AWAY, AND GREEDY FINGERS ARE WAITING TO GRASP HER. YOU_ CAN NOT _LET HER GO UNTIL SHE IS STABLE._**

**Olwen yanked George forward, and pressed her lips to his forehead. George gasped as a burning feeling swept through him and she vanished. The room flashed several times, a loud BOOM shook the room, and George fell back, trying to breathe, while scrabbling to Hermione.**

**The moment his hand hit her, the burning poured through his arm to hers. Hermione jerked, colour shone in her cheeks, then faded. George could feel her system tuning itself to his, and was shocked to feel a mirror kick in his abdomen. He realized that they were currently in sync, and he could feel everything she was going through. His real worry was that the baby was in distress, moving frantically inside of her.  A movement across Hermione's body made him look up, and saw Fred kneeling there.**

**“Hey Gred.” a broad smile was on Fred's face, as his eyes blinking franticly to stem the tears. George was in a similar state but knew he had to focus on Hermione, or she would die.**

**“Forge, did she tell you what's going on?”**

**“I was watching. She wanted to know that you were what she wanted for a vassal. Odd choice for that goddess, but she thinks we could be an interesting duo. How do I break the circle? We need to move, before the Ministry breaks down the door. I assume Hermione set up a way to escape?”**

**“I wasn't completely useless in my grief. I set up a couple trapdoors to get around the Ministry. We need to scrub out the runes in a certain way to close the door and then exit.”**

**Fred went carefully, wiping almost half of the runes, going from one side of the circle to the other at George’s command, and then the silvery circle around them faded. George could hear the pounding now, the door at the top of the stairs was buckling, as magic and what sounded like bodies kept hitting it. George thanked Merlin that Hermione had cast a powerful locking spell on it before they started. George shoved his arms under Hermione, keeping his grip on her arm as he did, and hefted her.**

**“Damn this baby's getting heavy.” Fred tried to reach out to take her, but George shook his head.**

**“I can't let go. Olwen gave me a boost of some sort to keep her from dying.”**

**Fred nodded**

**“Alright where do we go?”**

**George ran quickly to a flat black box in the corner of the room on the opposite side of the veil. Kicking it open, Fred could see steps leading down. He followed George down them, pulled the cover back onto the box, and found himself in a corridor with another two stairwells available. George walked to the closest one, and nodded at it.**

**“In my left pocket you need to grab all the decoy detonators in it, and then throw them all out of the box. Then come back to the next stairs down here.”**

**Fred did so, noticing he was throwing the detonators into the elevator bank. Yells and screams were flying as Fred refitted the box lid, and then he ran back down to the others.**

**“Go on up, check to see that the Aurors are all gone from the fireplaces. We need to keep moving. That spell was incredibly illegal to do, and incredibly dangerous. We have to try and get Hermione back home. The baby is in distress right now, and I don't know if the spell covers its life as well.”**

**Fred was shocked, but pushed it aside. Now was not the time to ask questions. He got to the top of the staircase, and raised the lid a tiny bit. He could see no aurors at the fireplaces, and quickly waved George up. George ran up, and followed Fred as he went up and out, watching as Fred replaced the lid. They had taken one step as an alarm started blaring, and bars slid down in front of the fireplaces. The people that were at the other end of the entry way were shoved aside as a bunch of Aurors spotted the twins and Hermione. They pointed, and ran towards them with wands drawn.**

**“Time to make a quick exit Fred! Run for one of the phone booths before they go up! I don’t think we want to be around for this party!” Fred caught George's wand and traded grins as he cast _Protego_ behind them, leaving it to reflect the spells while they ran. Fred laughed as he felt his magic spinning inside of him to the wand.**

**The aurors were calling for them to halt, Fred was cackling behind him throwing spells to confuse and trip up the aurors and George was trying to keep his grip on Hermione as he ran for the last phone booth. It was preparing to rise, and when George cried “ _Fred!_ " Fred spun around, noticed it moving, and shot _Impedimenta_ at it. The phone booth shuddered, froze for a moment and then just as Fred shoved in with Hermione and George, it shot up. Fred cast a charm to make the box impervious to spells as the yells of Aurors followed them up. The boys were panting, and Hermione was limp in George's arms, her stomach pressing into Fred. **

**When Fred yelps George gives a short laugh.**

**“At least you only feel it when you are pressed up against her. This magic is making it so I feel everything she does.” Fred frowned.**

**“I don't think this amount of movement is good.” George nodded grimly. “We have to shake the Aurors for a little while.”**

**The phone booth shuddered to a stop, and Fred shoved open the door, quickly grabbing George and spun them both to Apparate away.**

**George could barely breathe, as Fred skipped from one location after the other, jumping more than 10 times, before Fred dropped them into their living room.**

**“Glad to see you didn’t change the security on the place.”**

**George quickly set Hermione down but held onto her arm. He wanted to panic, but knew that Hermione's system was attempting to mirror his and if he did, the baby would be in more distress. He heard Fred messing about in the kitchen, and then Fred was leaning over Hermione with a basin of water and cloth. He started washing the sweat off her face, and then when he spotted the cuts on both George's and Hermione's arms, started cast a healing charm.**

**“What are we doing?” he whispered to George.**

**“OH! I completely forgot. We have to get a hold of Snape. Olwen told me that he would help.”**

**Fred got a scowl on his face, but George snapped**

**“Hey! Snape was on our side. And he almost died for it. Most people think he did die. So you suck it up right now, until we can get a minute and I can explain the things you missed. “**

**Fred's lips tightened but he nodded.**

**“How do we do that?”**

**“I... don't know. Hermione knew. We have to wake her up...” George focused for a minute, trying to push his magic at her, hoping that an infusion of the fiery magic might wake her up enough for her to tell him what to do. Hermione's eyes fluttered, and George quickly leaned over her.**

**“Hermione! Hermione it worked. But we need Severus. He needs to help you! Tell me how to get a hold of him!”**

**Hermione's lips moved, but no sound emerged.**

**George looked at Fred, and Fred shrugged.**

**George pushed his magic again, and winced as the baby gave a violent kick. Hermione gasped and her eyes opened wide for a moment, then fell to half-mast.**

**“Hermione!” George's voice was rising with his anxiety.**

**“Hermione! Where is Snape?” George's hand gripped hers, trying to get her to focus and almost screamed, as hot metal was pressed to his palm.**

**“Hermione! What is that!” her lips moved again, but this time George could hear her.**

**“R-... ring. See... Call him.”**

**A ring formed on Hermione's left hand, a pretty pricey one to be sure, and as he spun her hand to get a better look, saw writing on it. He turned her hand palm up and could read "Tell me how to help" in small but readable letters.**

**George hesitantly reached out, and when his fingers touched the ring, he questioned**

**“Uh... Snape? She's dying?”**

**Keeping his eye on the ring he saw as the letters faded, and then changed. ‘Help coming’**

**Fred and George traded worried looks, but Fred stood up to gather up all the potions in the bathroom. He might not have been there for a while, but he doubted that George would rearrange everything. Just as he put the last potion bottle on the table, two people port keyed into their living room, and Fred dove for George's wand, hoping this was help, and not the aurors finding them.**

**One was Severus, and Fred lowered the wand, but it came back up as he saw Draco Malfoy.**

**But he was shocked to see that Draco wasn't looking at anything but Hermione, and when he saw her laying on the couch, he flew to her side, raising his wand and seemingly casting a diagnostic spell over her. Severus was eyeing Fred and then he looked at George.**

**“This will need to be explained. Blood magic I assume?” He brought his potion kit next to Hermione, and they murmured back and forth, Severus plucking ingredients from his kit, along with a mortar and pestle. George was still holding onto Hermione, and when Draco tried to make George let go of her arm, George snapped.**

**“If you make me let go, you lose her. I am the only thing holding her here. The baby is also in distress right now, so you need to hurry.” Draco, shaken, looked up at George and then nodded curtly.**

**“We need to get some strengthening potions into her, but something the baby will be able to handle.” Draco stroked her face, trying to get her to respond but she had slipped into unconsciousness again. George watched him, the stricken look on his face, and marvelled over the stone faced Slytherin Prince showing so much emotion.**

**“Weasl- George, you’ve been around her more than anyone else right now. Has she been avoiding anything –food or potions - that you know? I also need to know the spell she used, or the goddess who helped.” Severus’ voice cut in.**

**“No, noth- No. wait. She was having a lot of nausea lately, and she told me that she wasn’t able to take any potions for it. She wouldn’t tell me the spell in case something happened before she could help me. She didn’t want me to do it on my own without someone else. And we spoke to Olwen.” Severus paused as he was grinding the ingredients, thought for a moment, and then with a wave of his hand, vanished the ingredients. He pulled a vial of liquid, rinsed out the bowl, and then started once again, grinding ingredients into a fine powder.**

**“Fred, I assume that one of the potions you have there is a calming potion?” Severus was gesturing to Fred. “I need you to pour it over her stomach, and massage it in. The baby is in distress and we need to try and calm it down. Draco I need you to help me spell a couple potions into her stomach, and for a transfusion. She’s lost too much blood and yours will help her and the baby.”**

Harry watched as the 4 men worked around Hermione’s still form, George barely moving, his grip on Hermione the only thing keeping her alive. Fred was softly talking to Hermione’s stomach, trying to soothe the baby while he massaged the potion into her skin. Her stomach had swelled considerably, the kicks were visible, now that no clothing was in the way, but the time between kicks was widening. _Merlin, Hermione. What I did to you…_

**Severus was mixing the powder and a measure of Draco’s blood, and when it was a paste, he dumped it into a vial half full with a thick blue liquid that Draco shook before he spelled it into her stomach. George’s grip on Hermione's arm faltered,**

**“Uh, I think I can let go? The magic… It’s like it just drained through to her?” George was worried to do it, but he let go, one finger at a time, and they all held their breath as his hand lifted away.**

**Draco and Severus hovered, and then recast a couple spells. Severus nodded and then turned to the Weasley twins beside him.**

**“Thank you Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. I will set up a containment field, but we will have to refrain from magic around her for a while. Blood magic is powerful, but can be dangerous to unborn children. If I had known what Miss Granger was doing… But it’s in the past. Very little can be done after the fact.”**

**Draco was bent over Hermione, his forehead pressed to hers, his hands holding hers to his lips as he whispered quietly to her.** Harry stepped closer to the duo, listening to him, and realised that Draco was pleading.

**“-leave me Hermione, please. I’ve done all of this for you. I can’t do this alone.” Severus put a hand on Draco’s shoulder.**

**“Draco.”**

**“I- I know. Just give me a moment.” Draco pressed kisses to Hermione’s hands, pressed several more to her stomach and folded her hands over the baby.**

**“Stay strong little one. Your mother and I are so proud of you.”**

**After Draco stepped away, Severus enclosed her inside of a bubble, and the men all stepped into the kitchen. They all settled into chairs, Draco shifting himself so he could see Hermione through the doorway.**

**“Mr. Weasley, George I mean, could you tell me what you and Miss Granger did tonight? I may have to administer some potions and I want to make sure you are not going to have any future issues.”  Severus leaned forward “I am impressed with the calibre of magic you and Miss Granger accomplished and want to make sure that you both recover properly.”**

**Fred got up, and started making tea while George filled in the other two men on how the evening started. George was describing how Hermione had drawn the runes, showing them the ones that she had drawn on his chest, when fists started pounding on the front door. Fred and George traded a look, and then Fred grinned.**

**“Well George, looks like we have guests. How about we make them rethink knocking so late in the evening?”**

**“Read my mind Fred.” The twins traded wicked grins, and then they looked to Severus and Draco. “You will have to Apparate out. If you Floo, you could be tracked.” But Severus was shaking his head.**

**“She can’t be transported right now. She needs more time in the containment field.” The men all frowned at each other, and Draco spoke up.**

**“We can carry her though right? We just have to move her out of the way, in case it’s someone looking for us.” At Severus’ nod, Draco hurried into the living room, and caught her up bridal style and they quickly vanished down the back hallway.**

**Fred tossed a shirt to George, who tugged it on, covering the runes as he headed to the door. Fred quickly vanished the cups, and settled himself to lounge in the hallway, another buffer towards the three into the back bedrooms.**

Harry started to follow Draco and Snape, but when he reached Fred, he realized that he couldn’t go any further. And as he questioned why, he remembered that this memory was George’s. He was following him until the memory ended.

**“Alright! Let a bloke put on his pants won’t you?”**

**Fred snickered, as George whipped open the door.  Several Aurors were standing outside, and Harry was at the head of them.**

**“Mr. Weasley, there was an incident in the Mini-“ Harry cut himself off as he glimpsed a second redhead behind George. His eyes flared, and he grabbed George, pulling him forward and behind Harry, whipped out his wand, and pointed it at Fred.**

**“Identify yourself!”**

**“Harry, Mate, it’s been awhile, but I don’t think you could forget my face, since you see my ugly mug of a twin next to you.” Fred cocked an eyebrow at Harry. Stepping forward, he stopped as the rest of the Auror’s raised their wands in response to his movement.**

**“Well, bit of a rude reception, don’t you think George?”**

**“You think these jerks would be happier to see you.”**

**“My heart is seriously hurting right now. I am feeling heartbroken that no one except my brother is happy to see me.”**

**“Whoever you are, I am taking you in. Fred Weasley died over 5 months ago.” Harry turned to George. “We have to take you in as well. We have to make sure that they haven’t given you anything, or cast any spells to make you believe them.” Fred started to protest, as an Auror approached him with shackles, but George spoke up.**

**“Fred. We don’t want a mess here, yeah?” The boys locked eyes, and Harry looked between the two suspiciously, but Fred gave a quick nod, and held his hands out for the Auror to shackle.**

**“George, you were seen fleeing the Ministry carrying another person. If they are sick we can help them. Where are they?”**

**“I haven’t a clue what you are talking about, Harry old chap. But I will happily go to the Ministry to get this all straightened out so Fred and I can come home. Let me just set the wards on the house, yeah?” And before Harry could say anything, George stroked the door in a zigzag design, and the Aurors and the twins were pushed out of the door, with the sound of a raspberry, before the door slammed shut. Patting the door, George said “Ta luv.”**

**“Alright then? Time to leave then!”**

 The memory spiraled around Harry, and this time he felt some nausea as the colours around him swirled crazily, as though the memory’s owner had ended it like that on purpose to make Harry feel sick. _Damn it George. I know I fucked it all up, You don't need to make me sick on top of it all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. You ready for some twin mischief? It's going to be interesting.  
> Of course, Harry is going to have to do something to gain information, so I am afraid there is going to be anger and hurt feelings and some infighting to come.


End file.
